


Poison

by Desuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, Complete, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Indonesia, Mystery, Non-Graphic Violence, Psychological Drama, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desuke/pseuds/Desuke
Summary: Seakan ada lampu sorot yang menyinari mereka dari atas dimana dunia di sekeliling mereka hitam gelap... tak ada seorangpun selain mereka. Ya. Melihat dari jauh saja sudah lebih dari cukup./"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku, Teicchi?"/Deidara x OC Female Character/Warnings applied/Fanfic Commission for Acut/Mind to RnR?





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

>   
> _**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_  
>   
>  _**Original Character © Acut**_  
>   
>  _**Story © Kira Desuke**_  
>   
>  _Main Pair : DeiRinne - Deidara x Rinnepero Ateicchi (OC)_  
>   
>  _Genres : Romance/Angst/Mystery/Psychological_  
>   
>  _Warnings : OC, AU, Semi-OOC, some violence and disturbing contents_  
>   
>  _Rate : T_  
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  _ **Fanfic Commission for Acut**_  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

"Satu gelas martini."

Mata kanannya yang tidak tertutup rambut pirang panjangnya terbuka. Menunjukkan iris biru langit dengan pupil hitam yang nyata. Dia tersenyum kecil sebelum menyiapkan gelas-gelasnya dengan terlatih lalu mengambil botol-botol berisi minuman keras yang telah dihafalnya.

" _On the way, sir._ " Ucapnya untuk memberi tanda bahwa pesanan itu telah didengarnya dan akan dipersiapkan.

Kemudian seperti biasa selagi _bartender_ itu menyiapkan minumannya, para pelanggan duduk di pinggir meja bar namun membelakanginya. Mereka akan menyandarkan punggung mereka pada pinggir meja bar, menghadap panggung yang searah dengan meja bar tersebut. Sebagian dari mereka akan berbicara pada satu sama lain, sebagian lain hanya fokus menunggu penampilan di atas panggung itu, dan sisanya melakukan kedua hal yang disebutkan sebelumnya.

Tentu saja _bartender_ itu mengerti. Yang menarik dari sang _bartender_ hanyalah botol-botol minuman keras yang berderet di belakangnya, atau kemampuannya meracik minuman alkohol sehingga dapat memuaskan dahaga mereka. Oh, atau mungkin juga rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat satu seperti ekor kuda di belakangnya—zaman sekarang sudah jarang pria memiliki rambut pirang alami sepanjang itu. Jangan lupakan pula mata kirinya yang cacat sehingga ditutupi dengan poninya.

Selain itu? Tidak ada.

Karena itu, wajar sekali jika para pelanggannya tersebut cukup memesan minuman mereka dan menunggu sembari membelakanginya. Mereka hanya akan kembali menyadari keberadaannya begitu dia memanggil mereka ketika pesanan telah siap. Itupun cukup sedetik saja sebelum kedua mata mereka kembali menatap panggung di seberang _bar_ ini.

"Silahkan, _sir._ " Ucapnya sembari meletakkan satu gelas martini di atas meja bar. Sesuai perkiraannya, pria yang memesan itu langsung berbalik dan mengambil gelasnya.

" _Thanks,_ Dei!"—setidaknya dia masih menyempatkan diri untuk berterima kasih sebelum memutar kembali kursinya. Menghadap panggung sembari meminum gelas pertamanya hari ini.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Deidara—nama asli sang _bartender—_ mengeluarkan senyum simpulnya. Dia tidak peduli pria itu melihat atau tidak, dia tetap menundukkan kepalanya hormat sebagai tanda ucapan ' _Your welcome_ ' pada sang pria.

Lagipula Deidara tak bisa menyalahkan mereka sepenuhnya.

Karena wanita yang akan naik ke atas panggung itu... adalah _magnet_ yang sangat kuat bagi mereka dan juga dirinya.

Lalu tiba-tiba, semua lampu di seluruh bagian kafe mulai dimatikan. Dua lampu sorot dari ujung atas kanan dan kiri mulai menyala, mengarah ke satu pusat yaitu tengah panggung berkarpet merah. Tentu saja hal ini disengaja agar perhatian pengunjung mulai ditujukan pada pertunjukan yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

Suara yang mulai mengalun di dalam kafe ini membuat semua—terutama pria yang berumur—bersorak sorai sembari mengangkat gelas mereka. Tertawa keras dan meneriakkan satu nama dengan penuh semangat. Sebagian dari mereka bahkan bersiul bagaikan menggoda wanita yang akan menemani malam mereka.

"WAAA RINNE!"

"RINNEPERO- _SAMA!_ "

"NONA RINNE!"

"KAU MASIH TETAP MEMUKAU, RINNE- _SAMA!_ "

Mendengar kegaduhan ini, Deidara kehilangan senyumannya meski dia tetap berdiri tegap. Lurus searah dengan panggung yang telah disinari lampu sorot tersebut. Bahkan meskipun dengan suara berisik di sekitarnya, dia masih bisa memfokuskan diri dengan satu mata yang masih bisa digunakannya. Dan yang lebih mengerikan adalah... dia masih bisa fokus mendengar langkah dari balik panggung yang sebentar lagi akan memunculkan sosoknya dari balik tirai merah di depannya.

Deidara menghitung di dalam kepalanya. Dalam waktu lima detik, wanita yang mengenakan _heels_ hitam itu akan membuka tirainya lalu membuka kedua tangannya. Menerima sambutan meriah dari para penggemar yang terus meneriakkan namanya bak ratu yang perlu mereka puja.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

Empat...

Lima.

_**TEP** _

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan itu berubah menjadi gemuruh ketika perkiraan Deidara tepat sasaran. Wanita itu memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat tua alami dengan model ikal sebahu. Meski begitu, rambut ikalnya sedikit dirapikan hingga semuanya diarahkan di sisi kiri wajahnya. Dia memakai topi kecil dengan jaring-jaring hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya agar tidak terlalu terekspos jelas. Kedua tangannya memakai sarung tangan hitam panjang yang menutupi hingga setengah lengan atasnya. Lalu yang paling utama, dia memakai gaun merah panjang _turtle neck_ dengan belahan tinggi di kakinya yang memakai _stocking_ hitam tembus pandang sampai pahanya.

Dia terus membuka tangannya dan memamerkan senyuman menawannya pada para penggemar yang meneriakkan namanya selama beberapa detik. Sampai akhirnya dia memegang dadanya lalu membungkukkan diri sebagai tanda hormat. Kemudian dia menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, " _Ladies and gentlemen,_ terima kasih sudah datang malam ini."

Penyanyi wanita bernama lengkap Rinnepero Ateicchi itu memegang gagang _mic_ di hadapannya.

"Semoga malam ini pun, kalian akan menikmati nyanyianku. _Let's enjoy our night!_ "

Teriakan terakhirnya itu memicu semua penontonnya untuk ikut berteriak dan mengangkat gelas minuman mereka ke udara. Melakukan _campaign_ tepat di saat _intro_ musik dimulai.

Rinne tersenyum dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati setiap ketukan lagu pembuka yang telah dihafalnya. Hal ini ditunjukkan dari ujung _heels_ dan jari telunjuknya yang memegang _mic_ itu saling mengetuk di setiap nada. Meresapi setiap bunyi sampai akhirnya dia kembali fokus dengan memusatkan satu titik suara.

Membuka kedua matanya, Rinne tahu siapa yang akan muncul di arah pandangnya sekarang.

 _Bartender_ itu masih berdiri dan menatapnya dalam diam seperti biasa.

Kedua iris berwarna cokelat tua senada dengan rambutnya itu bertabrakan dengan iris biru langit yang... terasa begitu asing, mengerikan, tapi di saat yang bersamaan begitu memikat.

Meski mereka sadar bahwa mereka saling menatap dari kejauhan beberapa meter itu, tetap saja mereka tak mengatakan apapun. Tatapan intens yang tidak disadari siapapun ini masih bertahan selama satu menit sebelum Deidara yang lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan menunduk. Dia mulai membersihkan gelas-gelas kosong di tangannya dengan handuk kecil putih yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana.

Sementara Rinne sempat melihat ke lantai bawahnya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Kemudian bagian musik dimana dia harus mulai menyanyi itu terdengar, Rinne membuka mulutnya. Kini seluruh penjuru kafe telah dipenuhi suara merdunya yang begitu fenomenal. Cukup fenomenal hingga dia memiliki penggemar sendiri yang rela datang ke kafe ini tiap malam hanya demi mendengar suara indahnya.

Hal ini sudah biasa. Sudah seperti makanan mereka sehari-hari. Saling tatap sebelum lagu dimulai... lalu saling tatap kembali begitu lagu berakhir.

Tapi, mereka tak pernah berbicara pada satu sama lain.

Tidak sedikitpun.

Bahkan meskipun mereka berada di dalam satu _lift_ yang sama, mereka tetap diam berdiri di tempat. Enggan mengajak berbicara meskipun hanya sekedar saling sapa.

Seolah memang harus tetap seperti ini.

Kembali pada dunia mereka masing-masing. Dunia mereka sendiri. Seakan ada lampu sorot yang menyinari mereka dari atas dimana dunia di sekeliling mereka hitam gelap... tak ada seorangpun selain mereka.

Ya.

Melihat dari jauh saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

_**DOR** _

_**DOR** _

_**DOR** _

"AAAARGH!"

Teriakan di ujung gang sepi yang selalu gelap dan hampir jarang dikunjungi orang itu terdengar begitu memekakan telinga.

Telinga untuk orang yang seharusnya berada di sana... selain lelaki yang baru saja menarik pelatuk untuk menembakkan tiga peluru yang bersarang pada tubuh pria malang di depannya.

Pria berambut cokelat itu tak bisa bergerak. Dia hanya bisa merintih sembari mengutuki nasibnya. Dua peluru pertama mengenai otot kedua bahunya, sehingga dia tak bisa mengangkat kedua tangannya lagi. Peluru terakhir masuk ke paha kanannya cukup dalam, dia sudah tak bisa menggerakkan kaki kanannya itu sepenuhnya.

Satu-satunya yang bisa dia harapkan sekarang adalah kaki kirinya. Namun itu juga percuma, dengan kaki kiri itu dia hanya bisa mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang. Sedangkan di belakangnya sekarang adalah tembok dinding besar yang akan menjadi penghujung akhir hidupnya. Dia terlihat sangat ketakutan, tapi berusaha menyembunyikannya di balik suaranya yang bergetar dan napasnya yang tidak teratur. Moncong pistol yang masih berasap setelah mengeluarkan peluru itu tetap mengarah padanya.

Dia nyaris mengira peluru terakhir yang keluar dari pistol itu akan menembus kepalanya. Dadanya terus naik turun dengan cepat, mulutnya meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Kemudian dia memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Mencoba pasrah dengan akhir hidupnya yang menyedihkan ini.

Tapi... suara pistol yang dibuang jauh dari posisinya berada itu membuat dia membuka kedua matanya dengan takut. Menatap sosok di depannya yang terlihat gelap karena menghalangi cahaya bulan di belakangnya.

"Reaksimu membosankan sekali sih."

Kedua bola matanya membulat. Pria di depannya itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jas hitam panjang yang dikenakannya. Menguap lebar hingga sebelah matanya yang terlihat itu berair.

"Aku sudah sengaja meneriwa tawaran untuk membunuhmu karena kau terlihat seperti orang yang akan berteriak histeris ketika nyawamu melayang!" ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar seperti anak kecil yang mengambek—entah itu disengaja atau tidak, "Aah, ayolah buat malamku ini menjadi lebih berarti lagi, Chouji- _san?_ " pintanya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Mulut pria yang disebut Chouji itu terlihat bergetar sebelum berteriak, "B-B-Bangsat... brengsek kau... DASAR SETAN!" teriaknya gemetaran di setiap kata-katanya. Pria yang berdiri di depannya hanya menatapnya malas, "BI-BI-BISA-BISANYA KAU MENGATAKAN ITU SAAT AKAN MEMBUNUH ORANG LAIN! APA KAU TIDAK MEMPUNYAI HATI!?" teriaknya dengan sekujur tubuh bergetar dan berteriak memerlukan pengobatan sebelum darah yang keluar menghabisi nyawanya perlahan tapi pasti.

Pembunuh di depannya menatap sinis, "...Hah? Kau bilang apa?"

Chouji menggertakkan giginya dengan tatapan frustasi di kedua matanya, "MA-MAKANYA KU-KUBILANG KAU TIDAK PUNYA HATI—"

Teriakannya terhenti begitu sesuatu melayang di atas tubuhnya. Secarik kertas yang dilemparkan pria di depannya itu jatuh terhuyung ke kanan dan kiri sebelum akhirnya mendarat di atas kedua kaki Chouji. Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, Chouji berusaha bergerak untuk melihat gambar yang tertera di kertas berupa foto itu.

Dan kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna.

"Bukankah kau sama saja, hm?" tanya pria itu lagi. Dia kemudian mengambil sebatang rokok dari dalam saku jasnya, menggigitnya di ujung bibirnya lalu mengambil pemantik api di saku jasnya yang lain, "Jika aku yang akan membunuhmu ini tidak punya hati, lantas kau yang membunuh anak kecil tak bersalah itu tidak punya apa?" tanyanya di saat yang bersamaan ketika api menyala membakar ujung rokoknya.

Kali ini ketakutan benar-benar memojokkannya. Namun berkat itu, kekuatan entah dari mana langsung terkumpul di sekujur tubuh Chouji. Dia menggerakkan sekujur tubuhnya, berusaha membuang foto anak perempuan kecil berambut hitam keriting yang sedang tertawa sembari memegang bola karetnya. Chouji berteriak histeris seolah kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Tidak... tidak... TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK! INI BUKAN SALAHKU! BUKAN BUKAN! INI SALAH ANAK ITU!" teriaknya histeris. Berhasil melempar foo itu hingga jatuh ke atas genangan air berlumpur di dekat kakinya sementara dia sendiri terus berontak, "DIA YANG LARI KE DEPAN MOBILKU! DIA SENDIRI YANG MENABRAKKAN DIRINYA! DIA YANG—"

"Tapi, seandainya kau tidak lari, anak itu tidak perlu mati, 'kan?" tanya pria yang ternyata berambut panjang itu ketika angin menggerakkan rambutnya.

Chouji menangis, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Aku... Aku panik! Bagaimana... kalau dia cacat setelah tabrakan itu!? Bagaimana jika aku dituntut untuk membiayainya seumur hidup!?" menggertakkan giginya, Chouji terus membiarkan air mata itu mengalir di kedua pipi _chubby-_ nya, "AKU BISA KEHILANGAN PEKERJAAN YANG SELAMA INI AKU INGINKAN!"

Bulan mulai bergerak, sehingga kini Chouji yang mengangkat kepalanya itu bisa melihat wajah pria yang tiba-tiba menariknya dari keramaian lalu membuatnya tak bisa berkutik seperti ini.

Iris biru langit itu... terasa tak begitu asing.

Begitu pula rambut pirang panjangnya yang masih bergerak mengikuti gerakan angin malam.

Tapi, mengesampingkan ingatan ambigunya, Chouji kembali berteriak dengan seluruh tenaganya hingga kerongkongannya mengering, "PEMBUNUH BERDARAH DINGIN SEPERTIMU TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI!"

Setelah berteriak seperti itu, Chouji mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Air matanya membuat dia sedikit kesulitan mengenali wajah di hadapannya. Pria di depannya itu mengambil rokok dari mulutnya kemudian menghela napas. Seolah mengabaikan pria di depannya yang sedang frustasi mempertahankan hidupnya, laki-laki berambut pirang itu melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti kenapa kau membunuh anak kecil yang malang itu dan aku memakluminya," ucapnya.

Mendengar ini, Chouji tersenyum kaku, "Be-Benarkah? Jadi, kau akan melepasku?"

Pria itu tertawa lepas hingga membuat Chouji kehilangan senyumannya, "Yah, bagaimana ya. Aku sama sepertimu, tuan Chouji," dia mengambil sesuatu di balik jasnya. Bungkus kain berwarna cokelat dengan tali seperti kalung yang menempel padanya.

Chouji mulai kebingungan begitu pria itu berjalan mendekatinya lagi lalu berjongkok di depannya. Dia mengalungi leher Chouji dengan tali itu lalu mengencangkannya, sehingga Chouji terlihat seperti memakai kalung anjing dengan bungkus cokelat itu tepat berada di tengah lehernya, di bawah dagunya.

Mulut Chouji bergetar, "Apa yang... kau lakukan?" bisiknya. Bungkus cokelat ini juga... terasa tak asing. Pria gendut tersebut berprofesi sebagai kepala perusahaan surat kabar karena itu pasti dia cukup tahu banyak tentang informasi di sekitar ini. Dan bungkus cokelat yang terlihat berisi sesuatu semacam bubuk ini—

—tunggu.

Bukankah ini...

"Tidak... Tidak mungkin..." bisik Chouji pelan lalu menatap lurus iris biru langit di depannya, "APAKAH KAU _BOMBER!?_ "

Pria itu mengedipkan kedua matanya polos sebelum tersenyum cerah dan merespon dengan semangat, "Wah, kau tahu aku? Hahaha! Ternyata aku memang sudah sangat terkenal!" teriaknya dengan semangat. Dia mengabaikan tatapan ngeri Chouji lalu berdiri dari posisinya, "Wajar saja, pekerjaanku sangat berseni! Mana mungkin tidak ada yang tahu aku, terutama kepala surat kabar sepertimu!" ucapnya dengan nada congkak yang semakin kentara di setiap kata-katanya.

"Kau... KAU BRENGSEK— LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Hmm, sayang sekali, tidak bisa tuan Chouji _,_ " tertawa lalu menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Pria berambut pirang panjang itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pria gendut di depannya dengan tatapan yang merendahkan, "aku sudah bilang, 'kan? Aku sama sepertimu."

Senyumnya terlihat begitu lebar... seakan bisa merobek wajahnya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintai pekerjaanku."

Chouji semakin beringas, berusaha menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang telah mati rasa. Hal ini membuat darah bermuncratan keluar dari lubang yang dibuat oleh peluru sebelumnya. Dia berusaha menggapai jas hitam di depannya.

"BRENGSEK! KAU AKAN IKUT DENGANKU! KAU AKAN... KAU AKAN..."

Pria itu tak bergeming, dengan senyum yang masih menempel di wajahnya, dia memegang rokok yang sedari tadi dihisapnya, "Aku senang masih sempat menyajikan _Cocktail_ terakhirmu," melempar rokok di tangannya mengarah ke bungkus cokelat di leher Chouji, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut pria gendut yang berusaha menggapainya, "tolong lain kali berikan uangmu dengan sopan ya."

Bulan kini bersinar semakin terang. Menyinari wajah pria yang akan membunuhnya membuat ingatan Chouji tercetak semakin jelas.

Ah.

"Kau... Kau _bartender_ di kafe itu?"

Pria di depannya hanya tersenyum, "Bencilah ibu sang anak yang membayarku, tuan Chouji." Ucapnya dengan menahan tawa.

"AKU... AKU INGAT NAMAMU!" kedua mata Chouji membulat semakin kecil... sementara rokok dengan api yang masih menyala di abunya itu mulai mengenai bungkus cokelat di leher Chouji yang mulai menangis.

"DEI—"

Satu.

"—DA—"

Dua.

"—RA—"

Tiga.

_**DHUAAR—CRAAAT** _

Bungkus cokelat berisi bubuk mesiu yang banyak itu langsung meledak kencang ketika api rokok mengenainya. Ledakannya cukup kuat hingga membuat leher dan kepala Chouji ikut terhempas ledakannya. Darah yang bermuncratan seolah membentuk gambar bunga merah yang bermekaran pada dinding di belakangnya. Otak dan tulang tengkoraknya bermuncratan di sekitar mereka, sebagian mengenai pembunuhnya yang reflek mengernyit jijik.

Tubuh Chouji yang kehilangan kepala itu langsung menyandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Tangannya yang sebelumnya berniat menggapai Deidara kini terjatuh di samping tubuhnya. Tak dapat menahannya lagi, akhirnya Deidara tertawa kencang.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SUNGGUH, WAJAH TERAKHIRMU BEGITU MENYENANGKAN, TUAN CHOUJI!" teriaknya seperti orang gila. Dia terus tertawa sembari memegang perutnya hingga dia mulai kehabisan napas. Deidara tersenyum bangga lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Hmph! Ledakan memang seni yang terbaik!" ucapnya lagi.

Deidara dengan semangat mengambil kamera kecil yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana saat melakukan pekerjaan sampingannya ini. memotret tubuh Chouji di depannya dari berbagai sisi. Mengecek hasilnya lalu tersenyum puas, "Bom yang ini bekerja dengan sangat baik. Ledakannya juga pas. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu mencari bahan lain lagi—"

Namun suara sirine polisi yang mengarah ke tempatnya berada mengganggu gumaman Deidara. Dengan kesal, laki-laki itu melihat ke arah sela-sela gang dimana terdapat jalan besar di sana. Mendecih, Deidara mengantongi kamera miliknya lalu berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dari jalan besar itu.

Di ujung gang, dengan lincah dia melompati tempat sampah besar lalu meraih tiang di atas. Deidara mengayunkan tubuhnya sehingga dia berhasil melewati dinding itu. Terus berlari dan berlari melewati hambatan yang menghalanginya.

Meski sudah cukup jauh dari tempat Chouji mengambil napas terakhirnya, Deidara masih dapat mendengar teriakan polisi yang membuat senyum _twist-_ nya kembali merekah.

"KAMI TELAH MENEMUKAN KORBAN _BOMBER_ LAGI!"

**#**

**.**

**#**

Di malam yang sama... pada suatu hotel berbintang lima.

"Aah, nona. Bahkan hari ini pun kau terlihat menawan~" ucap pria yang berumur sekitar lima puluh tahunan itu. Mengangkat gelasnya yang berisi _wine_ merah kesukaannya, dia mendentingkan ujung gelas itu pada ujung gelas yang dipegang wanita cantik di hadapannya, "maukah kau memperdengarkan suaramu yang indah itu padaku lagi secara privasi?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang sangat lebar seolah itu akan merebok wajahnya.

Wanita di depannya hanya tersenyum penuh arti, "Sayang sekali suara ini adalah asetku yang berharga, tuan Danzou," dia meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja lalu mengambil botol _wine_ di dekatnya untuk menuangkan isinya pada gelas Danzou di depannya yang telah habis, "aku tidak bisa menggunakannya terlalu sering. Aku sudah menjelaskan ini di perjanjian kita sebelumnya, 'kan?"

Danzou, pria yang kembali memegang gelasnya itu tersenyum licik sembari mengerling nakal pada wanita berambut ikal cokelat di depannya, "Yah, kupikir kau akan melupakan janji itu dengan sedikit godaan," ucapnya sembari tertawa kecil. Danzou menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali teguk lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendekati wanita yang akan menemaninya malam ini.

"Lagipula, aku sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap, 'kan? Tidak bisakah kau memberikan pengecualian khusus untukku?" ucapnya dengan nada seduktif. Tangannya meraih dagu wanita itu dan membuat mereka berdua bertatapan untuk sepersekian menit, "Bukankah lucu jika kau terlalu menghargai suaramu setinggi itu sedangkan kau masih mau menggunakan seluruh tubuhmu untuk menemani para lelaki berumur sepertiku, nona Rinne?"

Rinnepero mengedipkan kedua matanya sebelum menarik wajahnya dari tangan Danzou dan tersenyum lembut, "Kau mengatakan itu seolah aku mau tidur satu kasur dengan lelaki manapun, tuan Danzou. Aku harap kau tidak lupa, aku hanya menemani malam kalian untuk mengobrol seperti ini. Lebih dari itu, aku menolak." Ucapnya dengan nada yang tidak berubah sedikitpun dari awal mereka bertemu.

Danzou mendengus lalu menarik kembali tangannya, "Apa masih zaman menjaga harga diri seperti ini, hm?" tanyanya dengan malas, "Kalau kau begini terus, aku bisa berpindah mencari wanita lain lho."

Tertawa kecil, Rinne menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Wah, bisa susah kalau begitu."

Mendengar ini, senyum Danzou kembali merekah, pria dengan bekas luka berbentuk tanda x di dagunya itu menatap Rinne dengan penuh harap, "Nah, itu kau mengerti! Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita membahas—"

"Susah juga ya, padahal _deadline-_ nya masih dua hari lagi. Kalau tuan Danzou memang akan menggantiku, itu artinya aku harus bergerak sekarang."

Gumaman wanita di depannya membuat senyuman hilang dari wajah Danzou. Pria tua itu menatap wanita di depannya bingung, "Maksudmu?" namun sebelum Rinne sempat membalas, Danzou mendadak tertawa lagi lalu berkata, "OHAHAHA AKU MENGERTI, AKU MENGERTI! Kau takut aku akan menggantimu ya? Jangan khawatir sayang, selama kau melakukan apapun yang kuminta. Aku selamanya milikmu," ucap Danzou dengan penuh percaya diri.

Untuk beberapa saat, Rinne tidak langsung membalas. Dia tertawa kecil seakan merespon tawa pria di depannya. Rinne mengambil botol _wine_ di depannya lagi dengan kedua tangannya sebelum dia menatap Danzou lagi, "Jadi, gelas terakhir untuk malam ini?"

Tanpa merasa curiga sedikitpun, Danzou tersenyum lebar dan menyodorkan gelas kosong di tangannya pada Rinne yang langsung memiringkan botolnya, "Lalu setelah itu kau akan menemaniku ke tempat tidur?" balasnya dengan pertanyaan pula.

Rinne kembali tertawa kecil di saat air alkohol berwarna merah itu mengalir dengan lancarnya dari mulut botol, mengisi gelas kosong yang masih dipegang Danzou, "Tapi, aku tidak akan berbaring denganmu."

Danzou menarik kembali gelasnya dan tertawa keras, "HAHAHA! Kau keras kepala sekali," dalam hitungan detik, Danzou langsung menghabiskan minuman terakhirnya itu sebelum meletakkan gelasnya kasar di atas meja, "kau tahu? Aku tidak suka memaksa. Tapi, jika aku harus melakukannya, maka aku akan melakukannya dengan senang—"

_**PRANG** _

...Lho?

Merasa ada yang aneh, Danzou mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Rinne yang duduk di depannya masih tersenyum dengan tenang tapi... kenapa dia jadi terlihat begitu banyak?

Oh bukan, pandangan Danzou yang mulai semakin kabur perlahan tapi pasti.

Pria tua berambut hitam itu menatap lantai di bawahnya, dimana gelas yang baru saja menjadi wadah minumannya itu terpecah belah di sana setelah dia menyenggolnya secara tak sengaja. Danzou memegang ujung meja bundar di antara dirinya dan wanita yang seharusnya menjadi teman malamnya. Rasa pusing menyerang kepalanya, begitu pula sakit perutnya yang terasa menyiksa hingga akhirnya dadanya terasa sesak seakan menghalanginya untuk bernapas.

"Apa... Apa ini..." tanyanya entah pada siapa. Danzou memegang kain yang menutupi dadanya. Mencengkeramnya erat lalu menatap wanita yang masih duduk sembari menyilang kakinya itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun melihat keadaannya, "Nona Rinne, apa yang terjadi?"

Tersenyum manis, Rinne menjawab, "Racunnya sudah bekerja, tuan Danzou."

Kedua bola mata Danzou membulat kecil sementara bagian matanya yang berwarna putih mulai berubah warna, "A...pa?"

"Oh, nama racunnya adalah Digoksin. Sebenarnya ini adalah obat untuk penyakit jantung. Tapi, jika digunakan dengan dosis yang benar, maka bisa menjadi racun yang sangat mematikan. Diambil dari bunga Digitalis, ditemukan oleh William Withering pada tahun—"

"AKU... AKU TIDAK PEDULI SOAL ITU!" teriakan Danzou terasa begitu menyiksa hingga akhirnya dia membuka-tutup mulutnya lalu tubuhnya pun terjatuh dari atas kursi. Kedua tangannya memegang erat baju yang menutupi dadanya ketika dia menatap Rinne yang masih duduk di atas kursi, "Ba-Ba-Ba-Bagaimana—"

Rinne tertawa senang lalu mengambil botol _wine_ merah yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Menarik kertas yang menempel di tubuh botol itu pada bagian yang memang sudah terlihat mencuat dari awal. Danzou berusaha menarik oksigen di sekitarnya sebanyak-banyaknya ketika Rinne meletakkan botol yang telah telanjang itu di depan wajahnya.

Kecil. Kecil sekali.

Ada lubang kecil di sana yang selama ini tersembunyi di balik kertas tersebut. Namun karena kertas sudah tidak ada, air _wine_ mengalir keluar dari lubang kecil itu dengan lancar sehingga membasahi lantai di bawahnya. Kertas itu dilapisi suatu zat yang dapat menahan air tetap di dalam botol tanpa membasahi kertasnya.

Hanya dengan melihat ini saja, Danzou langsung mengerti bagaimana wanita licik itu memasukkan racun ke dalamnya tanpa terlihat mencurigakan sedikitpun.

Saat Rinne memegang botol itu dengan kedua tangan, mungkin Rinne menyelipkan sesuatu yang tipis semacam jarum yang sudah dilumuri dengan racun Digoksin melalui lubang kecil tersebut. Lalu saat Rinne mengangkat botol, air _wine_ di dalamnya menjadi terkocok sehingga racun dengan cepat menyebar sebelum dituangkan ke gelas terakhirnya malam ini.

Sial.

SIALAN!

"Kurang ajar... KURANG AJA—haks!" suara Danzou langsung tercekat. Rasanya seperti lehernya dicekik dengan kuat. Kedua mata Danzou langsung mengarah ke atas, ludahnya mengalir keluar dari ujung-ujung mulutnya saat dia berusaha mempertahankan nyawanya yang telah berada di ujung tanduk.

Melihat Danzou yang sekarat di dekat kakinya membuat Rinne mendengus menahan tawa. Wanita itu mengambil hpnya lalu mulai memotret pemandangan di bawahnya, "Seandainya kau segera memberi uang cerai pada mantan istrimu, mungkin nasibmu tidak akan seperti ini. Sayang sekali." Ucapnya sembari mulai mengetik kata-kata yang akan dia kirimkan bersama foto itu melalui _email_.

Meski kondisi Danzou sudah terlihat sangat menyedihkan, Rinne tidak peduli dan terus berbicara, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku telat memperkenalkan diriku dengan lengkap ya," dia berdiri, menatap wajah Danzou yang mulai membiru, "namaku Rinnepero Ateicchi, wanita yang bekerja sebagai penyanyi di salah satu kafe tengah kota."

Tersenyum semakin lebar, Rinne mengangkat sebelah kakinya lalu menginjak kepala Danzou yang menggelepar... untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Tapi, sebagai pembunuh bayaran yang sangat membenci laki-laki yang senang merendahkan wanita sepertimu... aku biasa dipanggil sebagai _Poison._ "

Suara rintihan Danzou perlahan tapi pasti menghilang lalu tubuhnya yang sempat terangkat ke atas kini jatuh terkapar. Danzou menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dengan kondisi kedua mata terbuka lebar dan terbalik sempurna sementara itu mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan ludah yang terus mengalir di ujung-ujungnya.

Akhir yang sangat menyedihkan untuk pria yang katanya salah satu pemilik saham tertinggi di kota ini.

Rinne kembali mengangkat kakinya setelah memastikan pria di bawahnya telah tewas. Dia mendengus lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Membersihkan seluruh bukti yang mungkin saja akan membekas dan mengarah pada dirinya.

Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah cukup bersih, Rinne melihat kondisi mayatnya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar pergi dari sana. Dia memakai kacamata hitam dan wig rambut hitamnya sebelum keluar dari kamar hotel dengan santai, menyapa setiap pelayan yang lewat dan memberikan senyum tercantiknya.

Di perjalanannya menuju mobil yang telah terparkir di tempat yang cukup terisolasi dari hotel tempat pembunuhan terakhirnya, Rinne menyempatkan diri membuka hp dan melihat berita-berita terbaru yang keluar malam ini. Berbagai macam berita hanya dilewatinya dengan gumaman yang menyatakan bahwa dia merasa bosan. Sampai akhirnya _browser_ itu di- _refresh_ lalu muncul _hot news_ yang baru saja dipost satu detik lalu di baris paling atas.

' _ **BOMBER KEMBALI BERAKSI!'**_

Rinne yang sudah sampai di samping mobilnya itu berhenti sesaat untuk membuka _hot news_ tersebut. Membacanya dengan seksama sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu mobilnya. Memahami dengan detil kondisi mayat yang ternyata bernama Akimichi Chouji itu lalu bagaimana reka ulang pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh _Bomber_ menurut polisi detektif yang berada di sana.

Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya jijik, terutama ketika layar hpnya menunjukkan kondisi mayat Chouji yang di- _blur—_ namun cukup jelas dilihat oleh matanya. Bagaimana tubuh gendut itu duduk menyandar di pinggir tembok dengan kepala yang sudah hilang berkat ledakan yang langsung membunuhnya seketika.

"Pembunuh yang bar-bar sekali," ketus Rinne sembari menutup _browser-_ nya. Dia membuka pintu mobilnya lalu duduk di bangku kemudi, setelah menutup pintu mobilnya, Rinne memasang _safety belt_ miliknya, "pasti dia semacam anak kecil yang akan tertawa bodoh jika melihat kembang api diledakkan di depan wajahnya. Menggelikan." Gumamnya terus menerus.

Entah kenapa, Rinne selalu merasa sensitif dengan pembunuh yang terkenal sebagai pemakai bom sebagai senjata utamanya tersebut.

...Bahkan meskipun mereka belum pernah bertemu sama sekali.

"Dasar pembunuh rendahan. Sama sekali tidak berkelas."

Setelah mengatakan umpatan terakhirnya itu, Rinne menekan gasnya dengan kencang. Menimbulkan suara ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal yang sangat keras hingga memekakan telinga.

Mobil sedan hitam miliknya terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga menghilang dari mata orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan bingung.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Apa kau sudah dengar? _Poison_ dan _Bomber_ beraksi lagi."

Pembicaraan yang terdengar serius di meja bar pada malam ini tidak membuat ekspresi Deidara yang sedang meracik minuman alkohol itu berubah sedikitpun.

"Kok bisa ya mereka melakukan pembunuhan di hari yang sama? Apa menurutmu mereka berteman?"

"Aku tidak tahu sih, sampai saat ini belum ditemukan bukti bahwa mereka memang bekerja sama."

"Mungkin saja hanya kebetulan? Biasanya juga mereka tak pernah melakukan pembunuhan secara bersamaan seperti kemarin kok."

Deidara mengangguk kecil seolah merespon perkataan mereka, _"Ya memang kebetulan,"_ ucapnya dalam hati. Deidara memberi senyum terbaiknya ketika dia meletakkan gelas-gelas kosong beserta tempat es batunya pada tamu-tamu lain yang baru datang. Setelah tak ada yang memperhatikannya lagi, Deidara mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

" _Lagipula siapa yang mau bekerja sama dengan pembunuh membosankan yang hanya bisa menggunakan racun seperti itu? Bodoh sekali."_

Tapi, meski begitu, Deidara juga tak bisa menyalahkan mereka semua untuk merasa curiga. Karena berkat aksi pembunuhannya yang heboh setelah sekian lamanya, para polisi menjadi terfokus dengannya sehingga tak menyadari _Poison_ kembali melancarkan aksinya lagi untuk membunuh pria-pria tua kaya dimana kejadiannya selalu di dalam hotel berbintang lima.

Jika dilihat oleh kacamata awam, kejadian kemarin terkesan seolah Deidara atau _Bomber_ menjadi pengalih perhatian sehingga _Poison_ bisa melaksanakan aksinya dengan tenang. Berbeda dari _Bomber_ yang membunuh manusia tanpa mengenal jenis kelamin, umur, dan lain sebagainya, _Poison_ sudah mendapat ciri khas yaitu hanya membunuh para pria terutama pria kaya yang cenderung gila harta dan wanita.

Hanya saja, berkat aksinya yang selalu dilakukan di hotel berbintang lima yang penuh akan CCTV, _Poison_ telah diketahui sosoknya yaitu seorang wanita. Tapi, karena penyamarannya selalu berubah di setiap hotel, masih belum bisa dipastikan bagaimana rupa sebenarnya. Meski begitu, berkat informasi ini, semua hotel berbintang lima telah dijaga dengan ketat oleh para polisi setiap malam... setidaknya sampai kemarin _Bomber_ melaksanakan aksinya sehingga para polisi langsung lari ke tempatnya berada.

...Kalau dipikir lagi, Deidara jadi seperti dimanfaatkan wanita licik itu.

Rasanya kesal juga.

"Oh! Nona Rinne sudah datang!"

Gumaman seseorang membuat Deidara yang sedang memasang _pose_ berpikirnya itu reflek melirik ke belakang sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia melihat tiga pria yang tadi membicarakan kasus _Bomber_ dan _Poison_ itu kini saling mencuri pandang dengan penyanyi wanita yang sudah terkenal di kafe ini.

Tapi, tidak seperti mereka, Deidara justru bingung. Kenapa dia masuk lewat pintu depan? Bukankah biasanya juga dia sama seperti _staff_ panggung lain yang masuk lewat pintu belakang?

Telak saja, wanita itu langsung dihampiri dengan hati-hati oleh para penggemarnya yang ingin berbicara dengannya. Layaknya seorang wanita yang berteladan, dia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya dengan sopan sembari berjalan.

Sampai akhirnya dia berdiri di dekat meja bar lalu berhenti sesaat. Deidara sedikit kikuk melihat wanita yang selalu dia lihat dari jauh itu kini berada begitu dekat dengannya—seandainya dia maju dan mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas meja, dia pasti sudah bisa meraih tangan wanita itu. Namun tahu posisinya, Deidara hanya diam sembari mengambil gelas kosong lain lalu berpura-pura mengelapnya. Sesekali dia mencoba melirik wanita berambut cokelat itu untuk mencari tahu apa tujuannya.

Dan entah Deidara sudah menyangka ini sebelumnya atau tidak, Rinne seolah menyadari tatapannya dan langsung menoleh.

Kedua iris cokelat dan biru itu kembali bertemu.

Tapi tak lama, Deidara kembali membuang wajahnya seolah tak peduli dan menyelesaikan kegiatannya mengelap gelas. Setelah tak ada lagi gelas yang bisa dibersihkannya, Deidara langsung membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan ke belakang.

Melihat itu, senyum di wajah Rinne sempat menghilang sekilas sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum pada para penggemarnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Lalu mengucapkan permisi, dia berjalan lurus menuju ke belakang panggung dimana para _staff make up_ dan acara telah menyambutnya.

Rinne masuk ke ruangan pribadi miliknya di belakang panggung. Para _staff_ telah selesai mendandaninya, kini tinggal menunggu waktunya untuk tampil. Seperti biasa, Rinne mendapat waktu sejam untuk sendiri, menyiapkan suara dan mentalnya saat naik ke atas panggung nanti. Tapi, sayangnya hari ini... ada sesuatu yang membuat Rinne lebih fokus dibanding menyiapkan dirinya tersebut.

Mengambil kertas di saku tasnya, Rinne menatap foto seseorang yang sudah menjadi pusat perhatiannya sejak dia mulai menjadi penyanyi di kafe ini. Meremasnya erat, Rinne kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan kliennya melalui _video call_ siang tadi...

**#**

" _Pria ini adalah Bomber,"_ jeda sejenak, Rinne bisa mendengar pria di seberang teleponnya menggeram pelan, " _setahun yang lalu... dia telah membunuh kekasihku._ "

Rinne masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari syoknya. Berusaha tetap profesional, dia menenangkan suaranya, "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu dia adalah _Bomber?_ Bukankah selama ini polisi saja sudah berusaha mencarinya dan tidak menemukan apapun?" tanyanya.

Pria di seberangnya tertawa, " _Kau pikir kenapa aku baru memintamu membunuhnya setelah setahun berlalu?_ " Rinne terdiam untuk membiarkan pria itu melanjutkan, " _Tentu saja aku mencarinya setengah mati! Tidak seperti para polisi yang tidak becus itu, aku benar-benar melakukan segalanya untuk mengumpulkan bukti yang ada! JANGAN KIRA AKU BISA SABAR MEMBIARKAN POLISI MELEPASKAN PRIA BIADAB ITU LEBIH LAMA LAGI!_ " teriaknya histeris.

Rinne melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Jadi, mana buktinya?"

Mendengus keras, pria itu kemudian mengirimkan foto yang langsung terbuka di layar Rinne. Wanita itu sedikit membulatkan kedua bola matanya melihat laki-laki berambut pirang panjang yang memang mirip dengan laki-laki di foto yang sebelumnya diterima. Bedanya dia memakai jas bertudung hitam dan selalu berada di dekat lokasi pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh _Bomber._

"Ini masih belum membuktikan apapun. Bisa saja dia memang kebetulan berada di sana, 'kan?" tanya Rinne setelah menghela napas lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya.

Lalu, tanpa mengatakan apapun, pria itu kembali mengirim foto-foto yang cukup banyak secara beruntun. Rinne mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

" _Kau lihat ini?_ " foto koran yang bertuliskan kasus pembunuhan Yamanaka Ino, " _Bomber selalu melakukan kejahatannya dengan meledakkan bagian tubuh korbannya, terutama kepala sebagai penutupan aksinya. Tapi, Yamanaka Ino sedikit berbeda karena mendapatkan dua ledakan, tangan kanan dan kepalanya._ "

Foto itu kemudian di- _minimize,_ kemudian muncul foto mayat Yamanaka Ino yang tidak disensor sama sekali membuat Rinne reflek mendecak kesal.

" _Dari posisi tangan kanannya yang menghilang, dia terlihat akan meraih sesuatu sebelum dia memegang bom yang meledakkannya. Lalu ada garis lurus tak wajar di depan percikan darahnya. Dengan kata lain, saat tangannya meledak hingga tulang dan darahnya berceceran, ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang berdiri di depannya._ "

Foto itu dimundurkan dan diganti dengan foto-foto yang diambil polisi saat merekam TKP—Rinne tidak akan menanyakan bagaimana kliennya itu bisa mendapatkannya.

" _Dari data kepolisian, mereka tidak menemukan cipratan darah Yamanaka Ino dimanapun, bahkan pada dinding tepat di depannya. Itu artinya, sesuatu yang ada di depan Yamanaka Ino telah berpindah. Tapi, kau tahu sendiri Bomber terkenal tak pernah membawa apapun dari lokasi pembunuhannya. Dia membiarkan semuanya apa adanya di TKP, seolah yakin sekali tak akan ada petunjuk yang bisa mengarah padanya. Dari sini, kau sudah mengerti, 'kan?_ "

Rinne diam sebelum mengangguk pelan, "Yang terkena cipratan darah itu adalah sang _Bomber_ sendiri."

" _Bingo,_ " Rinne bisa membayangkan kliennya itu menyeringai senang. Dia kembali menutup semua foto, menyisakan satu foto yang merupakan jas hitam yang selalu dipakai laki-laki berambut pirang panjang itu, " _untuk memeriksa orang tertentu, kepolisian harus menyiapkan surat izin beserta bukti dan tetek bengek lainnya yang merepotkan. Sedangkan aku tidak membutuhkannya hahaha! Aku mencuri jas hitam ini di rumah pria yang kucurigai itu ketika dia lengah—tepat sehari setelah mayat Yamanaka Ino ditemukan—dan kau tahu hasilnya?_ "

Suara bunyi 'ting tong' terdengar seolah mengejeknya, Rinne mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada lengannya. Lalu di layarnya itu muncul foto besar yang membuatnya menahan napas.

" _Di jas hitam itu aku menemukan darah Yamanaka Ino dan... rambut pirang panjang yang DNA-nya menentukan bahwa rambut itu adalah milik seorang pria bernama Deidara._ "

Detak jantung Rinne berpacu cepat. Sedikit bersyukur dia sedang tidak bertatap muka dengan kliennya, karena kalau tidak... Rinne tidak bisa menjamin apakah dia masih bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya di depan kliennya tersebut.

" _Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang bartender itu lakukan di lokasi pembunuhan Yamanaka Ino bahkan sampai membuat darah wanita itu menempel di jasnya?_ "

Detik demi detik berjalan, Rinne tahu dia sudah tidak memiliki bantahan apapun lagi. Ini sudah jelas. Memejamkan kedua matanya pelan, wanita berambut cokelat dengan model ikal itu menghela napas panjang.

...Dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak, 'kan?

"Baiklah. Aku terima," berdiri dari posisi duduknya, Rinne menatap laptop di depannya seolah barang itulah yang memiliki masalah dengannya, "aku akan membunuh _Bomber—_ bukan, Deidara."

Rinne bisa membayangkan pria itu menyeringai lebar, " _Bagus. Setengah bayaranmu akan kukirimkan segera. Aku menanti hasil yang memuaskan... Poison._ "

Lalu sambungan pun terputus.

**#**

Pertunjukan malam ini pun berakhir, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Rinnepero Ateicchi berhasil memukau para penggemarnya.

Termasuk _bartender_ yang tak melepaskan pandangan dari dirinya sedikitpun.

Rinne langsung berlari ke dalam ruangan pribadinya, mengganti bajunya dengan sedikit terburu-buru—tidak seperti biasanya. Meski begitu para _staff_ yang melihatnya dengan aneh tidak menanyakan apapun. Mereka membiarkan penyanyi itu sibuk sendiri hingga akhirnya dia telah memakai _jeans_ dan kaos hitamnya. Tak lupa dengan jaket merah dan kacamata tanpa _minus_ yang biasa dia gunakan ketika berjalan santai di kafe—agar tidak ada penggemar yang mengenalinya.

Wanita itu menghapus _make up-_ nya, sehingga dia benar-benar terlihat seperti tamu biasa yang datang ke kafe hanya untuk sekedar mencari _wifi_ atau bersantai dengan minum kopi. Tanpa ada yang mencurigainya sedikitpun, dia berjalan tenang lalu duduk di meja bar paling ujung. Dimana Deidara terlihat mengelap gelas kosongnya seperti biasa.

"Satu gelas _Sherry._ "

Tentu saja Deidara tidak mungkin melupakan suara itu. Sedikit terlalu cepat, Deidara mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wanita di depannya. Wajahnya jelas sekali menunjukkan, 'Apa-yang-kau-lakukan-di-sini?'.

Mendapat tatapan itu membuat Rinne menghela napas, "Apa aku tidak boleh memesan minuman di sini?"

"...Oh, bukan begitu," jawab Deidara. Dia segera mengambil botol _sherry_ di belakangnya lalu menuangkan isinya pada salah satu gelas yang sudah dipenuhi es batu, "aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Kupikir kau tidak suka minum." Lanjutnya apa adanya.

Rinne tertawa kecil saat dia menerima gelas pesanannya dari Deidara, "Aku tidak sepolos itu."

Mendengus pelan, Deidara membelakanginya, "Dari senyumanmu yang penuh arti juga sudah cukup terlihat kok," ucapnya.

Mendengar ini senyum Rinne sempat menghilang sebelum dia menatap cairan di dalam gelasnya. Terdiam sejenak, dia kemudian meminum sedikit minuman keras tersebut. Mungkin dia sedikit menurunkan kewaspadaannya ketika Deidara tiba-tiba berkata.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu?" pertanyaan itu membuat laju air yang akan memasuki mulut Rinne terhenti, "Apa tidak cukup melihat dari panggung saja?" tanyanya dengan senyum mengejek yang menyebalkan.

_What the—_

Rinne menarik napasnya lalu mengeluarkannya dengan sabar. Dia harus mengakui betapa selama ini dia penasaran dengan sosok _bartender_ yang selalu berada lurus di seberangnya ketika dia berada di atas panggung. Lalu dia juga menyadari betapa dia sering menebak perilaku _Bomber_ yang pasti akan sangat menyebalkan jika mereka bertemu langsung.

Kemudian ketika keduanya digabungkan, rasa penasaran Rinne akan sang _bartender_ kini terjawab dan tebakannya soal bagaimana sifat _Bomber_ juga ternyata memang benar.

Jadi... bagaimana?

Tidak, Rinne yang akan menang di permainan ini.

Memasang senyum terbaiknya, Rinne meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong di atas meja bar _,_ "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, Deidara- _san._ " Ucapnya dengan nada semanis mungkin—yang tentu saja dibuat-buat.

Tapi, reaksi Deidara lagi-lagi di luar dugaannya. Dia tertawa cukup keras, "Panggil aku Deidara saja. Kita kan seumuran, Teicchi."

Rinne mengerjapkan kedua matanya, "Teicchi!?" mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, Rinne seakan lupa dengan kewajibannya menjaga _image_ ketika berada di depan laki-laki berambut pirang yang telah menunjukkan sifat aslinya itu, "Jangan seenaknya memanggil nama depanku tanpa seizinku, bodoh!"

"Hm? Bukankah kau yang ingin dekat denganku? Kalau aku memanggilmu Rinne, para penggemar akan mengerubungimu dan waktu kita berdua saja untuk mendekatkan diri akan berkurang," tertawa kecil, Deidara mengambil gelas yang ditinggalkan tamunya yang lain lalu mulai mencucinya, "aku hanya membantumu, Teicchi."

Wajah Rinne reflek memerah mendengar ini... apalagi ketika Deidara menekankan kata Teicchi yang terdengar begitu tabu di kedua telinganya. Sudah lama tidak ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu sejak dia menjalani profesinya sebagai pembunuh bayaran...

...dan ini bukan hal yang bagus sama sekali!

"Jadi, Teicchi," Deidara terkekeh sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "apa saja yang ingin kau ketahui tentang diriku? Kau bisa menanyakanku apa saja, aku akan menjawabnya. Aku bisa mengerti jika kau tidak bisa berlama-lama memandangiku dari jauh. Aku memang penuh misteri seperti itu, wajar saja kalau kau jadi penasaran, hm."

Rinne tidak bisa menutup mulutnya lagi.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau ketahui pertama? Warna kesukaanku? Minuman kesukaanku? Apa yang kulakukan di rumah? Oh, bagaimana jika sesuatu yang paling kusuka dulu? Aku suka seni! Semua hal yang berbau dengan seni! Terutama yang meledak-ledak seperti kembang api!"

Tangan Rinne yang memegang gelas kosong itu mulai bergetar.

Tahan emosimu, nona.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Deidara menyeringai menahan tawa. Wanita itu bisa mendengar seseorang memanggil nama _bartender_ tersebut dari jauh untuk memesan minumannya. Tapi, sebelum menghampiri pria itu, Deidara melanjutkan kata-katanya, "kau bukan wanita pertama yang mencoba mendekatiku, jadi jangan berpikir aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan istimewa ya, Teicchi. Aku permisi dulu!" lalu dia pergi begitu saja menyiapkan pesanannya yang baru.

_**KRAK** _

Suara gelas retak di genggaman Rinne itu diiringi dengan geraman menahan ledakan emosi yang telah berkumpul di ubun-ubunnya.

Baiklah. Sebelum memikirkan dengan racun apa dia akan membunuh _Bomber..._

...bagaimana kalau sekarang dia memikirkan dulu cara untuk menyiram pria berambut pirang itu dengan lem sampai mulutnya terkunci rapat?

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Seminggu berlalu.

Tak ada yang menyangka—bahkan Rinne sendiri—bahwa dia akan sedekat ini dengan _bartender_ yang biasanya hanya menatapnya dari jauh.

"Yang seperti biasa, Teicchi?"

"...Tidak, kali ini air putih saja," Rinnepero Ateicchi itu menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya pada meja bar di sampingnya, "aah. Melelahkan sekali."

Deidara melirik wanita itu namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia mengambil gelas kosong di sampingnya lalu menuangkan air putih ke dalamnya.

Malam sudah semakin larut dan hanya ada mereka berdua di sini—seandainya orang-orang yang duduk di meja makan yang jauh dari meja bar itu bisa dianggap tidak ada. Setelah gelas terisi penuh, Deidara yang selalu menggunakan sarung tangannya itu membawa gelasnya ke samping Rinne yang menggumamkan 'Terima kasih'. Pria berambut pirang panjang itu menyandarkan sebelah tangannya di atas meja.

"Soal gaji?" tanya Deidara sembari mengedipkan kedua matanya melihat Rinne yang meminum gelas berisi air putih itu.

Selesai meneguk setengahnya, Rinne berhenti dulu dan mengangguk, "Selalu saja ada masalah. Kenapa juga aku mau kerja di bawah bos yang suka berjudi—lebih buruk dari itu, bahkan selalu kalah?" tanya Rinne entah pada siapa.

Deidara mendengus, "Bukan 'aku', tapi 'kita' kan?" tanyanya dengan nada mengoreksi. Rinne melirik Deidara yang terkekeh itu dengan kesal, "Nona Tsunade sudah terkenal dengan 'keahliannya' itu hampir di setiap penjuru kota, jadi kau tidak boleh protes jika kau masih tetap mau bekerja di bawahnya meskipun kau sudah mengetahui kebiasaan buruknya itu."

Wanita berambut cokelat dengan model ikal itu memutar kedua bola matanya, "Tetap saja menyebalkan," melirik Deidara di sampingnya, dia mencoba memasang suara menggoda lagi, "padahal jika aku mendapat gajiku sekarang, aku ingin mentraktirmu minuman, lho~"

"— _dan membunuhmu sekarang."_

Rinne terdiam, mempertahankan senyumannya meski ada yang mencubit sesuatu di balik dadanya.

" _Lebih cepat... lebih baik._ "

Deidara tidak langsung membalas. Dia sendiri melirik Rinne tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kemudian dia tertawa kecil sembari melihat ke arah lain, "Mentraktirku minuman? Aku _bartender_ lho, semua minuman yang kuracik sudah kucicipi sendiri," menopang dagunya di atas tangan, Deidara menatap Rinne dengan tatapan menantang, "jika memang ingin mengajakku kencan, kau harus membuatku lebih terkejut lagi dong."

Mendengar ini, Rinne yang sedang meneguk air putihnya sampai habis langsung tersedak, "Ken—SIAPA YANG MENGAJAKMU KENCAN!? PEDE BANGET SIH!" teriaknya dengan wajah memerah yang kesal dan menahan malu. Beberapa orang yang melihat ke arah mereka dengan kaget membuat Rinne menutup wajahnya dan mengerang frustasi.

Begini lagi.

Kenapa sih pria satu ini selalu bisa memancing emosinya!?

Deidara hanya terkekeh santai sementara wanita di depannya sudah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tanpa diminta, laki-laki berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir satu itu telah mengambil air tambahan untuk mengisi gelas Rinne yang telah kosong.

"Hahaha, aku hanya mengartikan kata-katamu yang selalu berputar-putar setiap berbicara denganku," menuangkan air putihnya, Deidara kemudian menegakkan tempat air putih tersebut.

"Aku tidak berputar-putar—"

"Kalau begitu, katakan padaku," memotong perkataan Rinne, Deidara meletakkan pot air minum itu di sampingnya, "apa yang ingin kau lakukan bersamaku, Teicchi?"

Terdiam seribu bahasa, Rinne dibuat mengatupkan bibirnya rapat oleh pertanyaan Deidara. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, mengingat entah bagaimana Deidara selalu bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tak bisa dibalas oleh wanita di depannya. Rinne menggertakkan giginya lalu membuang wajahnya membelakangi Deidara yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

" _Aku ingn membunuhmu._ "

Jika mengatakan itu, kira-kira apa balasannya... ya?

"Kalau aku..." Deidara seolah tak peduli dengan Rinne yang sudah membelakanginya seperti biasa. Tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "...ingin melihat kembang api bersamamu!" ucapnya dengan semangat.

Rinne menoleh sedikit, "...Hah?"

Deidara menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Aku belum pernah menonton kembang api bersama teman sebelumnya, jadi aku sangat menantikan momen itu," jeda sejenak, Rinne telah kembali melihat ke arahnya sepenuhnya, "sebentar lagi perayaan tahun baru, 'kan? Bagaimana jika kita menonton bersama?"

Tahun baru masih sebulan lagi. Saat itu datang, _deadline-_ nya untuk membunuh Deidara telah lewat.

Jadi, seharusnya... Deidara tak akan bisa melihat tahun baru.

Meski begitu, Rinne memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Dia akhirnya memilih salah satu dari pernyataan Deidara itu untuk diresponnya, "Bodoh, aku mau mendekatimu bukan berarti aku mau menjadi temanmu," misuhnya pelan.

Deidara kehilangan senyumnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum menyeringai, "Aah, kalau kau ingin aku menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman, bilang saja sih."

" _Seriously,_ seseorang harusnya mengecek kepalamu," ujar Rinne dengan jengkel pada akhirnya. Deidara hanya tertawa sampai Rinne melanjutkan, "lagipula meski aku menjadi temanmu, aku tidak akan mau pergi menonton kembang api. Bahan peledak seperti itu, apa serunya? Hanya terbang melesat di udara, meledak, lalu hilang. Membosankan sekali."

Deidara merengut kesal mendengar itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Orang yang tidak mengerti seni sepertimu ini kasihan sekali sih."

Rinne mendengus, "Hebat juga kau mengatakan itu pada penyanyi sepertiku, _bar-ten-der._ " Sindirnya.

"Musik itu sesuatu yang hanya bisa didengar. Tak bisa dinikmati dengan kelima indera manusia. Itu yang seharusnya disebut membosankan, hm."

"Menyebalkan."

"Kau yang mulai duluan, dasar payah."

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, akhirnya wanita itu hanya bisa menggerutu pelan. Deidara sendiri tidak terlihat menyeringai menang seperti biasa, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sembari melihat ke arah lain. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya tidak ada yang berbicara sampai seseorang memanggil Deidara untuk memesan seperti biasa.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Deidara langsung berjalan menjauh dan mulai meracik minuman kerasnya. Rinne yang merasa Deidara sudah tidak memperhatikannya lagi itu akhirnya mulai kembali melirik pria yang telah melayani tamu barunya.

Mengedipkan kedua matanya, Rinne kemudian menurunkan dahinya di atas kedua tangannya yang dilipat di atas meja bar. Menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan berkali-kali.

Mulut dan otaknya mengatakan... bunuh saja pria itu, jalankan tugasnya.

Tapi... salah satu bagian tubuhnya... ada yang tidak setuju dan menentang keras.

Rinne masih mencari tahu apa itu.

Ketika wanita itu masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya, suara dentingan es batu dengan gelas yang diletakkan di atas mejanya itu membuat Rinne menoleh. Dilihatnya Deidara yang menatapnya dengan senyum lebar seperti biasa lalu berkata, "Kutraktir."

Rinne menatapnya aneh, "Kenapa jadi kau yang mentraktirku?"

Tersenyum semakin lebar hingga menyipitkan kedua matanya, Deidara justru menjawab dengan pertanyaan balik, "Karena aku lagi ingin?" sebelum Rinne sempat membalas dengan kesal, Deidara sudah lebih dulu menambahkan, "Atau anggap saja aku meminjamkannya padamu. Aku tahu kau hanya memesan air putih malam ini karena uangmu tidak cukup, 'kan?" tanyanya sembari terkekeh kecil.

Mendengar itu, Rinne hanya mendengus sembari menatap _cocktail_ di depannya. Terlalu malas untuk berdebat lagi, akhirnya Rinne mengambil gelas _cocktail_ tersebut, "Sebenarnya memang karena aku ingin air putih tapi... ya sudahlah, terima kasih. Nanti kuganti." Ucapnya sebelum meminum _cocktail_ tersebut.

Deidara tersenyum penuh arti, " _Take your time._ "

Tanpa memikirkan arti kata-kata itu lebih lanjut, Rinne terus meminum minumannya sampai habis. Setelah itu, dia meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong tersebut di atas meja. Rinne kembali melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menundukkan kepalanya di sana.

Keraguan yang membingungkan ini...

...seandainya semua bisa hilang setelah dia bangun dari tidur.

Deidara melirik ke arah piano yang telah dimainkan oleh seorang _pianist_ yang memang disewa untuk melantunkan lagu _mellow_ di setiap malam. Dia sangat menghayati pada setiap kunci piano yang ditekannya. Lagu _ballad_ malam ini yang membuat beberapa pengunjung kafe mulai berdiri dan berdansa mengikuti irama lagu.

Setelah melihat ke sekitarnya, Deidara kembali melihat Rinne yang telah tertidur di depannya. Dua tangan dilipat menjadi bantalan kepalanya. Dengkuran halus terdengar, napas yang teratur di setiap tarikannya, dan kedua mata yang terpejam sempurna. Deidara tersenyum sekilas sembari menepuk kepala wanita yang memiliki rambut ikal alami tersebut.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau menurunkan pertahananmu seperti ini, Teicchi?"

Sampai akhirnya senyum itu menghilang dari wajahnya.

Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku dan mengambil secarik kertas dari sana. Deidara menatap foto di tangannya itu sebelum dia mulai mengambil hpnya yang lain. Menekan nomor satu-satunya teman yang benar-benar bisa dipercayanya di dunia ini.

"Halo, Kabuto?"

" _Oh, hei. Tumben sekali kau menghubungi ke sini."_

"Yah, banyak hal yang terjadi," balas Deidara sembari mengusap belakang kepalanya, dia diam sejenak sebelum membuka mulutnya, "sebenarnya aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Yakushi Kabuto di seberang hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, " _Kau tidak akan menghubungiku jika tidak membutuhkan bantuanku,_ " Deidara hanya terkekeh kecil. Namun Kabuto sendiri tidak benar-benar mendalami kata-katanya itu lalu dia melanjutkan, " _Jadi? Apa kali ini?_ "

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Deidara terdiam sesaat. Kembali melihat foto di tangannya lalu melirik wanita yang tertidur di dekatnya. Diam sejenak seolah dia memikirkan lagi apakah dia benar-benar akan melakukan ini atau tidak.

Deidara berniat mengusap kepala Rinne lagi sampai Rinne tiba-tiba mengerang pelan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghentikan tangannya lalu menariknya kembali.

" _Deidara?_ "

"...Aku ingin kau mencari informasi tentang seseorang."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Malam bulan purnama kali ini terasa begitu terang. Cahaya kuningnya seakan berhasil menerangi suasana gelap malam di sekitarnya. Kejadian yang hanya datang selama satu sampai dua hari dalam sebulan.

Pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu tidak biasanya berada di luar saat bulan purnama seperti ini kecuali jika dia memang harus mengerjakan tugasnya. Tapi, kali ini belum ada lagi yang harus dikerjakannya. Dan korban terakhir sudah dia selesaikan kemarin. Jadi, seharusnya dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk duduk di kursi taman tengah kota seperti ini sembari menghisap rokoknya... seakan sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

Lima belas menit berlalu hingga akhirnya seseorang ikut duduk di kursi taman tersebut. bedanya, dia duduk ke arah yang berlawanan dari Deidara menghadap. Di samping mereka masing-masing masih tersedia _space_ yang setidaknya bisa diduduki satu orang lagi.

Pria berambut abu-abu keperakan itu menurunkan sedikit topinya untuk semakin menutupi wajahnya. Meski begitu, senyum liciknya masih terlihat dengan jelas saat dia berkata, "Lama tak berjumpa, Deidara."

Tentu saja pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu langsung menarik rokoknya keluar dan dia menghembuskan asap dari dalam mulutnya. Dia pun ikut tersenyum lebar, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Kabuto?" tanyanya sembari terkekeh menyebalkan. Kabuto hanya mendengus menahan tawa, " _FBI_ masih mengejarmu, hm?" tanyanya—sekedar berbasa-basi.

Kabuto tertawa, "Mereka harus memulai semuanya dari nol lagi. Baru saja aku berhasil menghapus _database_ mereka tentangku kemarin," ucapnya dengan sombong. Dia menoleh sedikit pada temannya yang masih membelakanginya itu, "mereka tak akan bisa mendapatkan _hacker_ terbaik di Jepang sepertiku semudah itu. Jangan khawatir." Ucapnya sembari menaikkan _frame_ kacamata bulat yang dikenakannya.

"Sombong sekali." Bisik Deidara setengah kesal dan setengah senang mendengar temannya itu akan baik-baik saja ke depannya.

Kabuto memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku tidak mau mendengar itu darimu, _Bomber,_ " sindirnya memanggil sebutan temannya yang maniak dengan ledakan itu. Deidara hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kabuto tertawa kecil lalu kembali menatap lurus pemandangan taman yang gelap di depannya, "Jadi? Apa kau mau mendengar hasil pencarianku?"

Mendengar itu, Deidara kembali berwajah datar. Melirik temannya yang telah memotong rambut panjangnya yang berwarna abu-abu tersebut sebelum kembali lurus melihat ke depannya.

"...Hm."

Pemuda yang biasa bekerja sebagai informan terpercaya itu menghilangkan senyumnya. Memasang ekspresi seriusnya, dia menatap bulan di atasnya. Sebelah kacamatanya membiaskan cahaya sehingga hanya sebelah matanya saja yang terlihat.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa mencurigai wanita itu," mengambil kantong cokelat di dekatnya, dia melemparkannya ke kursi tempat Deidara duduk, "tapi perkiraanmu benar."

Rahang bawah Deidara mengeras.

"Rinnepero Ateicchi adalah _Poison._ "

Deidara hanya diam. Kedua matanya mulai melirik data-data yang yang keluar berserakan dari dalam kantong cokelat yang tadi Kabuto lemparkan. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia kembali melihat ke depannya.

"Apakah sekarang kau mau memberi tahuku alasanmu menyelidiki wanita itu?" tanya Kabuto lagi sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"...Tidak ada," Kabuto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam, "aku hanya merasa perilakunya mencurigakan." Lanjut Deidara.

"Itu saja? Tidak mungkin Dei," Kabuto langsung menyambar, menatap pria berambut pirang panjang itu dengan kesal, "aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita masih melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan kotor yang ringan. Aku tahu sekali kau tidak akan sampai meminta bantuanku jika kau hanya sekedar merasa curiga biasa. Kau pasti akan lebih memilih menyelidikinya sendiri." Jelas Kabuto.

Dan kata-katanya itu terlalu benar hingga rasanya terlalu menusuk.

Deidara mendecih, "Jangan terlalu ikut campur, Kabuto. Aku berterima kasih kau telah mau membantuku," mengambil kantong cokelat itu lalu memasukkannya ke balik jaketnya, Deidara tertawa pelan melihat Kabuto yang masih menatapnya jengkel, "tapi... cukup sampai di sini."

Berjalan melewati Kabuto yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Selanjutnya biar aku saja yang urus."

Deidara terus berjalan menjauh bahkan meskipun Kabuto di belakangnya telah berdiri dari kursinya. Pemuda berambut abu-abu keperakan itu sempat membuka mulutnya untuk memanggil nama teman baiknya tapi—

—seketika mulutnya membeku.

Tak suka dengan firasat yang tidak mengenakkan ini, Kabuto reflek berlari cepat hingga tangannya bisa meraih bahu temannya itu. Deidara langsung menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh pelan. Kedua teman baik itu saling menatap dengan arti tatapan yang berbeda. Kabuto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam.

"Dei—"

Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hukumanku telah datang," kedua alisnya tertarik menunjukkan kesedihan meski dia berusaha menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "menurutmu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Terdiam. Kali ini dia tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Meski hanya dengan sebaris kalimat itu... Kabuto tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada temannya. Ditambah dengan kenyataan dimana mereka baru saja membahas seorang wanita di sini.

Meski tahu hari ini pasti akan datang...

...pada akhirnya mereka sama sekali belum siap.

Meremas bahu sahabatnya, Kabuto menggertakkan giginya.

Apa yang... bisa dia lakukan sekarang?

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Akhir bulan, tiga minggu sudah berlalu sejak Rinne mendapatkan tugasnya.

Bagaimana bisa sudah sampai selama ini... dan dia belum ada kemajuan sedikitpun!?

"Teicchi?" tersentak kaget, Rinne yang sedang melamun sembari menopang dagunya itu langsung duduk dengan tegak. Dia melihat Deidara menaikkan alis kanannya dengan ekspresi bingung, "Kau melamun lagi hahaha, apa ada anak-anak ayam yang perlu kau isi perutnya nanti saat kau pulang? Kau pusing memilih _menu_ makanan untuk mereka?" tanyanya dengan senyum mengejek.

Rinne mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Berisik," mengambil gelas berisi _wine_ merah di dekatnya, Rinne meneguknya sampai habis. Wanita itu membuang wajahnya yang sudah memerah tanpa alasan, "salah siapa juga aku jadi begini..." bisiknya pelan.

Deidara memiringkan kepalanya, "Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, bodoh," Rinne menyodorkan gelas kosong pada Deidara yang sedang mengelap gelas kosongnya, "...tambah." Gumamnya lagi.

Deidara mendengus menahan tawa. Dia tersenyum sembari mengambil botol _wine_ merah dan mengisi gelas kosong tersebut, "Jangan terlalu mabuk, kau tidak lupa dengan janji kita hari ini, 'kan?" ucapnya meski dia tetap menuangkan _wine_ merah tersebut.

Rinne menatap Deidara aneh, "Janji?"

"Hei hei, melupakan kencan dengan _bartender_ yang menarik sepertiku itu bukankah berlebihan?" tanya Deidara sembari terkekeh. Seolah sadar, Rinne membuka mulutnya lalu menepuk dahinya sendiri. Melihat ini, Deidara hanya tertawa kecil, "Jika memang kau sedang tidak enak badan, mungkin lebih baik lain waktu saja?"

"Tidak, tidak. Harus sekarang!" teriak Rinne dengan cepat secara reflek. Tapi saat mengatakan itu, dadanya terasa sakit lagi sehingga dia kembali duduk dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, "Kalau tidak sekarang... aku..."

" _...tidak bisa lari lagi."_

Menggertakkan giginya, Rinne kembali teringat pembicaraannya dengan kliennya beberapa waktu lalu. Lebih tepatnya dua hari lalu. Diam-diam Rinne mulai menyesal dengan sistem komunikasinya yang mengharuskan mereka untuk menjaga privasi. Seandainya saja Rinne tahu siapa kliennya itu... mungkin Rinne akan mengambil inisiatif untuk membunuhnya lebih dulu.

" _Jadi, sebenarnya kau bisa membunuh Deidara atau tidak?"_ Rinne memejamkan kedua matanya erat ketika suara komputer itu kembali memenuhi kepalanya, " _Jika memang tidak bisa, katakan saja! Waktuku tidak banyak! Aku akan mencari pembunuh bayaran lain untuk membunuh Bomber sialan itu!_ " teriaknya.

Rinne menarik napasnya lalu membuangnya.

" _Kalaupun memang tidak ada lagi pembunuh yang bisa kubayar untuk membunuhnya, maka aku bisa menggunakan bukti ini kapan saja untuk menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara. Membuat dia mati perlahan juga akan kulakukan jika itu memang pilihan terakhir yang kupunya._ "

Wanita itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

" _Tidak ada pilihan lagi, Poison. Apapun yang terjadi, Bomber itu akan mati cepat atau lambat selama aku masih hidup."_

Jika memang harus begitu... maka Rinne sudah memegang jawabannya sendiri.

"Lihat sendiri, 'kan? Kau yang memang ingin berkencan denganku—"

"Ya, aku sangat ingin berkencan denganmu Deidara," senyum di wajah Deidara menghilang begitu Rinne berdiri dari posisinya. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya sehingga dia mendekatkan dadanya pada _bartender_ itu lalu memeluk lengannya dengan kuat. Sangat kuat.

Rinne menundukkan kepalanya hingga dahinya mengenai bahu Deidara yang masih belum bergerak dari posisinya. Dia tak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Tak ada jaminan Rinne masih bisa mempertahankan keputusannya ketika dia melihat wajah laki-laki itu.

Wajah laki-laki yang... bisa membuatnya menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Laki-laki yang... harus dibunuh oleh kedua tangannya sendiri.

Dia... adalah laki-laki yang dicintainya.

Pelukannya pada lengan Deidara semakin erat, "Kumohon... ayo pergi sekarang," bisiknya pelan dan sekilas terdengar parau. Wanita berambut ikal itu sudah tidak peduli lagi seandainya Deidara mulai mencurigainya atau dia akan tiba-tiba mendorongnya dengan jijik.

Wanita itu sudah terlanjur frustasi.

Saking frustasinya, dia sampai tak mengetahui bahwa laki-laki berambut pirang panjang itu diam-diam tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, aku siap-siap dulu. Dasar cengeng."

Pria bodoh yang tetap mengikuti permainan menyedihkan sang wanita.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Bintangnya indah ya," gumaman Rinne yang terfokus menatap langit hitam yang penuh dengan benda berkilauan itu membuat Deidara meliriknya. Meski mengatakan itu, senyum Rinne masih terlihat dipaksakan, "malam ini jadi terlalu cerah berkat mereka."

Deidara mendengus, "Akan lebih cerah lagi jika ada kembang api," Rinne menoleh jengkel namun Deidara tetap meneruskan sembari mengangkat tangannya ke atas... seolah hendak mengambil benda-benda berkilauan itu, "bintang itu hanya diam saja di posisi mereka, membosankan. Jika mereka berjatuhan ke bumi, baru mereka akan meledak, nah saat itulah bintang akan berada di momen terbaik mereka!" teriaknya.

Rinne memutar kedua bola matanya, "Ya, dan tepat setelah itu kita semua mati, bodoh."

"Tapi, setidaknya kita mati bersama, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan Deidara membuat wajah jengkel Rinne menghilang, tergantikan dengan ekspresi syok. Wanita itu langsung menoleh dan menatap Deidara yang tersenyum penuh arti di depannya.

"Dei... kau—"

Tapi, seolah menghindar, Deidara langsung melihat ke depannya lagi, "Aku haus," ucapnya lalu mengambil gelas berisi _lemon tea_ di mejanya, menegaknya sampai habis, "kau tidak minum?" tawarnya pada Rinne yang mendadak jadi diam di sampingnya.

Menatap Deidara sesaat, Rinne menggeleng pelan, "Aku belum haus." Deidara hanya bergumam pelan lalu kembali mengambil tambahan dari pot minum di dekatnya, "...Dei."

"Hm?"

"Seandainya... aku meninggalkan dunia ini lebih dulu darimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan itu seharusnya terdengar aneh. Tapi, Deidara dengan santai mendengus menahan tawa, "Aku akan sedih lalu langsung membeli bunga yang banyak untuk kulemparkan ke atas kuburanmu sampai penuh." Ucapnya sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Hah? Aku serius." Ucap Rinne jengkel.

Deidara mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Aku juga serius," jeda sejenak, mata kanan Deidara terlihat berbinar seperti membayangkan sesuatu, "oh bagaimana jika kuletakkan kembang api di dalam peti matimu? Jadi kau bisa bermain di alam sana dan membuktikan perkataanku soal betapa menyenangkannya kembang api itu memang benar," lanjutnya.

Empat sudut siku-siku mulai muncul di wajah Rinne, "Kau ini... BERHENTI BERCANDA—"

_**PTAK** _

Tiba-tiba Deidara menyentil dahi Rinne hingga wanita malang itu tersentak kaget dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Dahinya langsung memerah, Rinne merintih sembari memegang dahinya yang terasa begitu ngilu. Kedua mata Rinne terpejam erat sebelum akhirnya salah satunya terbuka dan berniat menatap Deidara dengan tatapan marah.

Tapi... tatapan serius Deidara membuat mulutnya terkunci.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau yang berhenti bercanda?"

Menahan napas, Rinne menatap Deidara dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Laki-laki itu tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya membuat kata-kata Rinne tercekat di tenggorokannya. Tanpa bisa membalas... dan merasa kedua matanya mulai berair, dengan cepat Rinne menundukkan kepalanya.

"...Aku mau ke toilet dulu."

Berdiri lalu berjalan cepat, menghindari tatapan Deidara, Rinne langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari lokasi tempat duduk mereka berada. Tanpa menyadari kedua mata Deidara yang terus memperhatikannya, Rinne langsung masuk dan membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan keras.

Berjalan ke depan kaca, Rinne mengatur napasnya pelan, "Tenang... tenang, bodoh," detak jantungnya mulai berpacu pelan, Rinne mengambil napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya. Tangannya bergetar ketika dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas yang dibawanya, sebuah kantong _make up_.

Membuka resletingnya, Rinne mengambil sebuah _lipstick_ dengan gagangnya yang berwarna merah terang. Sangat berbeda dengan _lipstick_ miliknya yang lain berwarna hitam pekat. Membuka tutup _lipstick-_ nya, Rinne mengernyitkan kedua alisnya melihat ujung _lipstick_ yang terlihat masih sangat baru tersebut.

Dengan senyum penuh arti, wanita itu mengoleskan _lipstick-_ nya sekali pada bagian atas bibirnya.

Cukup. Rinne memasukkan kembali semua peralatannya lalu keluar kamar mandi dengan ekspresi datar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat Deidara yang sedang bersenandung riang sembari tetap memperhatikan langit malam di atas mereka.

Menyadari kehadiran teman kencannya itu, Deidara menoleh, "Hei, isi perutmu sudah keluar semua?"

Wajah Rinne memerah, "Tidak sopan," gerutunya kesal sembari berjalan memutar dan duduk di tempatnya kembali, "kau harus memikirkan kata-katamu pada seorang _lady._ "

" _Lady?_ Pffft—"

"HEI!" memukul Deidara main-main, Rinne pun mulai tertawa kecil. Diikuti oleh Deidara yang juga tertawa pelan.

Melihat wajah pemuda tampan itu, Rinne tersenyum penuh arti, "...Aku haus."

Deidara meliriknya dalam diam. Rinne tak memperhatikan itu dan langsung mengambil gelasnya setelah menuangkan _lemon tea_ ke dalamnya. Terisi penuh, Rinne menatap riak di permukaan airnya tersebut.

Ini... saatnya.

Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, Rinne telah siap membuka kedua mulutnya untuk meminum minuman terakhirnya. Cairan _lemon tea_ itu akan membawa cairan Arsenik—racun yang disebut 'Raja Segala Racun'—yang terkandung pada _lipstick-_ nya. Lalu ketika minuman itu sampai ke dalam sistem pencernaannya... maka setelah melewati berbagai gejala, dia akan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Sekarang Rinnepero Ateicchi percaya dengan istilah, 'Senjata makan tuan'.

Oh, akhir yang ironis—

_**PRANG** _

Tersentak kaget, Rinne menatap gelasnya yang terjatuh ke atas lantai. Menyadari siapa yang menyenggolnya, Rinne menatap marah laki-laki di depannya, "HEI—"

"Oh maaf, tanganku kesemutan."

"Alasan macam apa itu!?"

"Teicchi."

"Apa—" tubuh Rinne menegang ketika Deidara mendekatkan wajahnya padanya. Menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Deidara, Teicchi langsung menahan dada bidang pria tersebut, "—Tunggu, jangan—"

"Aku adalah _Bomber,_ " bisikan Deidara membuat Rinne membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Ujung hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan, Deidara menghentikan lajunya untuk mengangkat poni yang menutupi mata kirinya yang cacat. Menatap kedua mata Rinne dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna biru langit dan... sedikit keperakan untuk mata cacatnya.

Senyuman di wajah pria itu membuat suara Rinne tercekat untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Kau harus... membunuhku, 'kan?"

Rinne menggeleng, namun entah kenapa kekuatannya menghilang. Dia tak bisa lagi memukul atau menendang Deidara ketika dia kesal. Entah dari mana kekuatan Deidara itu terkumpul, menekan Rinne sampai ke ujung tanduk. Siapapun yang melihat mereka pasti akan mengira betapa romantisnya hubungan mereka... berciuman bibir di bawah terangnya langit yang penuh akan bintang.

Seandainya... kata 'kematian' itu tidak terlibat.

"Maaf ya, Teicchi."

"Dei—HMPH!?"

Seharusnya Rinne bisa mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibir atasnya dengan cepat. Tapi, seakan bisa membaca itu, Deidara dengan cepat mencium bibir tipis wanita itu. Bahkan mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibir itu sampai bersih dengan cepat.

Meremas baju di genggamannya, Rinne memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Sementara itu Deidara mulai merasakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu dengan sangat keras... sebelum mulai bergerak cepat membuat napas yang dikeluarkannya menjadi pendek. Kedua mata laki-laki itu membulat merasakan sakit yang menyiksa di sekitar perutnya sebelum dia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bahu Rinne yang meneriakkan namanya.

"DEIDARA!" Rinne meraih tangan lelaki yang bergetar hebat itu. Mengaitkan kelima jari mereka, Rinne memeluk kepala Deidara di pelukannya, "BODOH! DASAR BODOH!" teriaknya memaki.

Deidara hanya menarik napasnya pelan sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya dengan senyum menyebalkan di wajahnya.

" _Yeah..._ kali ini aku setuju... denganmu."

Menahan rasa mual yang meledak di dalam perutnya, Deidara memejamkan kedua matanya semakin erat.

"Dasar... padahal aku pikir aku akan membiarkanmu membunuh dirimu sendiri," genggaman tangannya mulai melemah, "aah... padahal aku ingin meninggalkan dunia ini dengan ledakan yang jauh lebih berkesan."

Rinne terus menangis sembari memeluk kepala pria bernama samaran _Bomber_ tersebut. Semua orang di sekitar mereka mulai curiga mendengar teriakan Rinne dan menghampirinya perlahan.

"Teicchi..."

Di saat yang sama, Deidara seakan bisa menghitung detik-detik menuju kematiannya.

"...kau saja yang hidup."

Racun itu seakan menghancurkan jantungnya perlahan tapi pasti... bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mulai jatuh merosot dari tangan Rinne yang sebelumnya meremas tangannya erat.

Suara tangisan wanita itu mendengung di kedua telinganya.

Suara terakhir yang dia dengar.

"AKU ADALAH _POISON!_ " teriakan Rinne menggema di _restaurant_ itu. Semua orang terkejut mendengarnya dan langsung menatapnya sembari berbisik. Wanita itu menatap marah orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, "AKU YANG MEMBUNUH PRIA INI!"

Beberapa dari mereka reflek mengambil hp untuk merekam suara wanita berambut cokelat ikal itu. Bahkan merekamnya dalam bentuk video. Memperlihatkan seorang wanita yang telah kalah di permainannya sendiri. Memeluk lelaki yang telah kehilangan nyawa di pelukannya.

Pelukannya semakin erat... dan dia siap menanggung semuanya.

"CEPAT TANGKAP AKU! APA LAGI YANG KALIAN TUNGGU!?"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Bertahun-tahun kemudian...

...Rinnepero Ateicchi tak percaya dia benar-benar bisa menghirup udara di luar penjara lagi.

" _Pembunuh yang mengakui kejahatannya dan menyerahkan diri memang akan mendapatkan keringanan hukuman."_

Memejamkan kedua matanya, wanita cantik itu mendengus tak peduli. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menjauh dari sisi jembatan tempatnya berada sekarang. Rinne baru saja keluar dari penjaranya dan berjalan sendirian tanpa memiliki tujuan yang jelas.

Mungkin dia akan memulai semuanya lagi dari awal... menjadi wanita jalanan sepertinya tak buruk juga.

"Bebas bersyarat, _huh?_ Tidak buruk juga," suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di sisi gang gelap yang dilewatinya membuat Rinne tersentak kaget dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya waspada, "enak ya. Setelah tak sengaja membunuh targetmu di depan banyak orang, kau memanfaatkan kematiannya untuk mendapatkan keringanan hukuman. Aku salut padamu."

Rinne menggertakkan giginya, "SIAPA KAU!?"

Sosok itu keluar dari bayangan yang menutupinya. Laki-laki yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya itu memakai kacamata bulat dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepalanya. Lebih tepatnya setelah dia menarik tudungnya dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang menatap wanita di depannya dengan ekspresi marah yang tertahan.

Sebelum wanita di depannya bertanya lebih lanjut, dia langsung memotong, "Namaku Yakushi Kabuto. Panggil saja Kabuto," Rinne mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "kau pasti lebih mengenalku sebagai _Greyscale._ "

Mendengar ini, Rinne tersentak. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak tahu dengan nama _hacker_ yang paling ditakuti di dunia terutama Jepang tersebut?

"...Ada perlu apa denganku, tuan _hacker?_ "

Kabuto masih berwajah datar. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung menjawab dengan pernyataan, " _Bomber_ adalah sahabatku," mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubahnya, Rinne kembali waspada, "dan sampai detik inipun aku masih tak percaya pria bodoh maniak ledakan itu lebih memilihmu dibanding dirinya sendiri."

Tentu saja Rinne langsung terpaku di tempatnya. Tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun, dia menatap jalan beraspal di bawahnya. Saat dia lengah itulah, Kabuto melemparinya sesuatu yang tentu saja langsung dia tangkap dengan refleknya yang bagus. Rinne menatap amplop cokelat di tangannya dengan tatapan bingung.

Rinne menatap Kabuto lagi, tapi Kabuto tak mengatakan apapun. Akhirnya wanita itu membuka amplopnya dan terkejut melihat isinya... kumpulan data yang merujuk akan dirinya seorang.

Apa Kabuto yang mencari tentang dirinya? Tapi—

"Itu adalah _file_ yang dipegang Deidara. Tugas terakhir yang tak pernah bisa diselesaikannya."

Napas Rinne langsung tercekat. Wanita itu menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan tatapan _horror._

"Sama sepertimu. Pria itu juga mendapat bayaran untuk membunuhmu."

Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam, Kabuto menunjukkan ekspresi marahnya. Tak peduli meski wanita itu telah meremas kertas-kertas di tangannya hingga kusut. Dia menggertakkan giginya sementara air matanya sudah berjatuhan membasahi kertas itu.

"Kena...pa..."

Rinne terjatuh dari posisi berdirinya. Kertasnya itu kini terkena lumpur jalan di bawahnya. Dia seakan lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

Sementara itu, Kabuto tetap terlihat tidak peduli. Dia tersenyum mengejek dengan kedua mata yang menunjukkan kesedihan yang telah terpendam cukup lama.

"Selamat, _Poison_. Kau benar-benar menjadi racun yang sesungguhnya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kabuto berniat melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh. Tapi—

_**PSSYUUU—DHUAAAR** _

—suara kembang api yang diledakkan di udara menghentikannya.

Baik Kabuto dan Rinne... keduanya menoleh perlahan ke arah langit yang jauh di depan mereka. Kembang-kembang api diluncurkan secara beruntun. Menyinari wajah mereka yang memiliki ekspresi berbeda. Namun memiliki persamaan... rasa kehilangan akan satu orang yang sama.

Kabuto menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, akhirnya dia yang lebih dulu pergi. Kembali masuk ke dalam gang gelap yang seakan menelannya hingga menghilang dari pandangan.

Rinne masih tetap di tempat. Duduk bersimpuh menatap kembang api yang menyilaukan kedua matanya, menggema di kedua telinganya. Kedua tangannya masih meremas kertas di bawahnya. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suara.

" _Aku ingin melihat kembang api bersamamu."_

"Bodoh..." masih mengalirkan air mata, wanita itu tersenyum pahit, "...apa bagusnya sih kembang api seperti ini? Dasar maniak." Bisiknya lirih.

Tapi, Rinne tahu... mulutnya sudah tidak sejalan lagi dengan hatinya.

Tidak lagi.

Sejak dia mendekati lelaki yang memutar balik kehidupannya itu.

Seandainya saja... waktu bisa diputar ulang kembali. Rinne ingin kembali ke masa itu. Masa dimana semuanya begitu sederhana. Saling menatap dari jauh saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Wanita itu ingin kembali berdiri di tengah panggung, menyanyikan lagunya dengan suara merdu yang dicintainya, mendapat tepuk tangan meriah dari para penggemarnya, lalu—

—melihat senyuman seorang _bartender_ yang menatapnya bangga sembari mengelap gelas kosong di tangannya.

Hanya itu saja... cukup untuk membuat mereka merasa dunia ini milik mereka berdua.

Seakan lampu sorot menyinari mereka berdua saja. Menjadikan mereka tokoh utama.

"Jangan mendekat."

Menundukkan kepalanya, Rinne kembali mengisak. Tak menyadari sesosok bayangan berjalan mendekatinya. Sosok itu tersenyum sebelum tertawa kecil.

"Jangan menjauh."

Rambut pirangnya yang digerai masih setia bergerak mengikuti angin yang meniupnya. Melihat wanita itu menutupi wajahnya yang menangis dengan kedua tangannya di tengah jalan. Sang pria mendengus lalu menepuk kepalanya.

Tak peduli meski tangannya itu tak akan bisa lagi menyentuh kepala seorang wanita bodoh... yang berbeda dunia dengannya.

"...Tetaplah di sini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mayday! Tell them who I really am, since everything I know is about to meet its end** _

_**Mayday! Tell me who I really am, did you figure out the me you knew was just a shame?** _

**_I know I'm nothing more than a wandering ghost_ **

_**An empty shell that's nothing but a void at most** _

**.**

_**I only know how to lie, I guess I really can't dodge it this time** _

_**No law to pardon my crime, no clemency for this evil of mine** _

_\- rachie (Ghost Rule [English Version])_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN** _

**Author's Note:**

> Kelar bro, aku tak menyangka :")))) #heh Okeh gue gak tahu harus ngomong apa wakakakaka. Semoga suka ya beb. Thanks udah mau commish, Acuut~~ love you~~ :*
> 
> Semoga kerasa feels-nya, minim typo, dan gak terlalu OOC, I'm trying orz. Anyway, sekedar rekomendasi in case you don't know, dengerin lagu Ghost Rule [English Version] yang Hatsune Miku ajaa. Lebih mellow dan pas buat fic ini... I guess :"))))
> 
> Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau review, fave, dan alert. It's really appreciated, thank you!


End file.
